


Too drunk to think

by mariel_senpai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Yuri is cute when drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariel_senpai/pseuds/mariel_senpai
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are suddenly find themselve with a drunk Yuri on their door-step at 1 in the morning.(Or where drunk yuri confesses some of his deep feeling to his two dads.)Idk with my summaries, tried my best to make it cute and fluffy, its kind of rushed since i just thought of it, but hope you enjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im officially Yuri!!! On ice trash lolol, and im thirsty for some domestic victuuri taking care of their son yuri

It was a quiet night as Victors and Yuuri's shared apartment. Yuuri had moved in with Victor in russia to continue his training as Victor promised him.

A Loud knock was heard at the door and Mikachin starts barking causing its owner, Victor, to stir and wake up. Rubbing his eyes, still dazed with sleep, he too hears the knocking at the door. He turned, seeing Yuuri still sleeping by his side. Victor smiled, debating whether or not to wake up his sleeping Beauty or to have him have his rest.

He decided to let his fiance have has rest, as he knew he was tired from practices. So got up quietly to answer the door, petting Mikachin in the process.

He opened the door and was surprised to see, Otabek with Yuri clinging on his side giggling like a little school. Victor raised an eyebrow at Yuri's weird behavior.

"Uhhh... Yuri went to some party and got a hold of alcohol and he ended up calling me.. and i figured if i told his coach he would get in trouble, so i brought him to you." Otabek said not looking Victor in the eye.

Victor smiled and thanked him, and ushered Yuri inside, though it was troubling since Yuri didnt comply saying 

"No don't want to stay with Victor and Katsudon, want to be with Otabek~"

Eventually Yuri gave up let Otabek go, leaving Victor alone with the teen.

"Victor"  
   
Viktor turned seeing Yuuri slowly walk up to him, obviously still half awake from how he slouched towards the two. Victor smiled and pet his cute fiance' messy black hair as he yawned, and rub his eyes under his half rimmed glasses.

"Sorry we woke you up, but looks like we have company."

Yuuri looked cunfused at first, then he took notice of the blonde on the floor who was currently giggling and hugging Mikachin like a child who seen a dog for the first time.

"Oh, what happened to Yurio?"

"Apparently he has got alcohol and gotten himself drunk, Otabek had to drop him off."

"We should put him to bed, he's going to have a horrible head ache tommorow." Victor nodded to Yuuri's words and helped Yuri to stand up.

"C'mon lets gets you to bed," Victor says rising Yuri to his feet.

"Dont wanna!" Yuri yells, like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Well if your going to be like that," Victor said, picking Yuri up easily and throwing up over his shoulder.  
"HEY LET ME DOWN!!!" Yuri yelled squirming and hitting Victor's back.

Yuuri watched the two, a worried look on his. "Victor be careful with with Yurio, if you drop him he can be seriously hurt." He said walking up to the two.

"He'll be fine," He said putting a tighter grip on the boy, making his way to the guest bedroom.

"HEy!! Did you hear me I said put me down you idiot!" Yuri said continuing to resist.

Victor smirk and dropped Yuri down on the bed, not very gently as the boy gave out an "umph" as he fell on the bed. The blonde looked ready to be a brat about it and complain but Mikachin came up to him and started liking his face, making him forgot what he was about to say and start petting the dog, "You're a weird looking cat!" Yuri said dazed.

The poodle tilted his head and gave a confused whine.

"Why don't you get Yurio a glass of water and I'll try to get him to lay down for a bit." Yuuri said sitting on the bed Yuri was on. Victor nodded, and headed out of the room, Mikachin followed its owner leaving Yurio, which made the teen pout.

"Yurio" Yuuri said, grabbing the younger's attention. "Are you okay?"

The blonde shook his head, "My heads spinning. Drunk a funny tasting drink, now my heads spinning." The blonde giggle.

Yuuri chuckled, "hmm is that so, why don't you lay down, for a while."

"Huuuuuuh~" came out of the blondes mouth, but he complied anyways going from sitting up to laying down on his side, facing away from Yuuri. Yuuri started rubbing his back, hoping this would get him to sleep.

It was quiet and calm, then Yuri began to speak up.  
"Hey Otabek." Yuuri raised his eyebrow, but choose not to say anything against the claim, as he wanted to see what this was about, he hummed as an acknowledge to continue.

"Victor and Yuuri, that Katsudon, keep being romantic twads to each other infront of me. Its disgusting i tell you, sharing their meals, kissing each other, too much PDA." He says, words in a slur

Yuuri sighed, thinking it was going to be a hard felt confession, but then the blonde continued.

"But they're cute, they look happy together.... I guest cause they're in love... i wonder how that feels, to be in love and get those happy feeling." The blonde says quietly, the older smiled, he never really seen this side of Yuri often, it felt refreshing.

"You know another thing that ticks me off... That pig, Yuuri katsuki." Yuuri smiled was wiped of his face and replace with a sad, pouting face.

"That idiot had no self esteem whats so ever when i first met him! A total idiot who couldn't land his jumps before. He almost tried to retire from skating." Yuri said, but then continued, "But he didn't, I'm glad, i can beat him again. But it will be hard again, now that he can do a quad flip.... I don't see why he's always nervous, he skates well, i admit it."

Yuuri began to smile a bit, playing with the locks of his hair. "I used to think of him as nothing, but now he's a pretty decent rival buy now. I'm excited to go up against him again this year. Him and Victor."

Yuuri smiled fondly keeping quiet, he was happy the younger was opening up, too bad he wants sober to actually say it to him face to face.

"Him and Victor can be annoying, but they're kind of family to me already... but I won't admit it to them, they'll tease me constantly, and embarrass me more then they already do." The teen said beginning to hug the pillow, slowly closing his eyes, "I'm thankful for both of them, the two of them push me to be better than I am." Yawning at the end. He looked vulnerable like this, it was charming

Yuuri smiled, he kept playing with the blonde locks, "Goodnight Yurio." Yuuri whispered, covering the teen up with a soft blanket.

He slowly turned, jumping a bit seeing Victor leaning on the door frame, with a cup of water in his hand. "I heard everything." He said standing up straight, "It's interesting seeing him and hearing it, its so different from his normal self." He said moving out of way for Yuuri to walk past. Yuuri nodded, closing the door quietly behind him.

"It's nice, I've never really seen this side of him, I wonder what other feelings he hides." Yuuri said walking down the hall to his and Victor's bedroom.

"We should go back to bed it's almost 2 in the morning." Victor said sitting on the bed.

Yuuri hummed and agreement, laying down on his side of the bed. Victor smiled kissing him on the forhead and cuddling up near him, rubbing circles on Yuuri's back, as the younger snuggled his head in the Russian's chest.

"Hmm Goodnight." Victor said, kissing his hair.

"G'night" Yuuri mumbled.

\----

Yuri woke up, groaning and sitting up, his head throbbed with a major head ache. He groaned more, rubbing his temples, trying to remember what the hell he did last night. He opened his eyes realizing that he wasn't even in his own room.

"What the hell," he said to himself, then he heard yelling, groaning again at the noise.

"Victor, stop thats supposed to be for Yurio! Not you!"

"Sorry darling! But it looks so delicious and your cooking is great!"

"Sh-shut up! I'm making your plate now, so be patient."

Yuri groaned, knowing who the two voices belonged too, standing up and following the voices. "Can you two shut up!" He yelled, mumbling various curse words under his breath as he entered the kitchen, seeing Victor hugging Yuuri from behind, who was stirring something on the stove.

"Oh looks like the kitten is awake." Victor yelled, getting a quick shut up for a response.Yuuri smile apologetically, he grabbed the bowl of soup on the counter, along with a glass of water, to the table. "Here Yurio, some hangover soup, I'll give you some advil later."

Yuri mumbled a soft thanks, before sitting down.

"Hey what happened last night?" He said raising a spoonful of soup to his mouth.

"Apparently you went to some kind of party, and someone spiked the drinks and you got drunk. You're lucky Otabek brought you here instead of to Yakov." Victor said sitting at the table as well, "Should of seen yourself, hugging his arm and giggling."

Yuri blushed but growled "Did not." Towards him.

"Now now, stop fighting and eat." Yuuri said, sternly, bringing over two plate of seperate food for him and victor to the table, sitting next to his fiance. Yuuri smiled looking at the blonde teen, remembering what he said when he was drunk.

"What are you looking at Katsudon!" Yuri glared, obviously not remembering anything of last night.

"Nothing." Yuuri said in sing song, starting eat his breakfast.


End file.
